Conferencing using consumer electronics (CE) devices continues to increase in prevalence. Furthermore, not only has conferencing increased in prevalence, but so has its use while “on the go” in the sense that many users desire to engage in conferencing while participating in other tasks and outside the typical desk and/or office environment. For example, a user may wish to conference while walking, exercising, driving, eating, etc. However, conferencing in such situations often proves difficult when the need arises to take notes during the conference and/or access electronic information useful for the conference, such as, e.g., word processing documents, spreadsheets, diagrams, the Internet, etc. Indeed, even when information is accessible over the CE device being used by a person to participate in conferencing, the environment in which the user is disposed may not be optimal for accessing the information on the CE device while simultaneously conferencing. For example, while driving it may be possible to conference but not take one's hands off the steering wheel to manipulate the CE device to access a document useful for the conference.